1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary device for attracting visual attention to a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The smooth surface of a vehicle is an attractive palette for many things, ranging from the fantastical visions of bodywork artists to the more functional purpose of advertising for a business. However, a flat palette is a static structure and, more often than not, the creative effort spent on its adornment is wasted. In the case of purely artistic designs, the lack of attention results in a mere loss of vanity nourishment. Nevertheless, for more functional purposes such as the advertising of a business, a lack of attention is equivalent to a loss of potential customers and consequently, has a direct bearing on the development and maintenance of a business. The point is driven home if one considers the number of vehicles encountered by an observer during an average day and the fact that rarely do observers remember even a single advertisement. Clearly, there is a need for a means of enhancing visual attraction to advertisements affixed to the side of a vehicle.